maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Arthur may refer to the following: Summary of PBS Kids Show Arthur is a Canadian/American animated educational television series for children, created by Cookie Jar Group (formerly known as Cinar) and WGBH for the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS). The show is set in the fictional American city of Elwood City, and revolves around the lives of 8-year-old Arthur Read, an anthropomorphic aardvark,[3] his friends and family, and their daily interactions with each other. There is a strong emphasis on the educational value of books and libraries as well as relationships with friends and family members. The series is often noted for dealing with social and health-related issues that affect young children, such as the death of a pet,[4] dyslexia,[5] and more recently cancer,[6] Asperger syndrome[7] and Alzheimer's disease.[8] The television series is based on the Arthur book series, which are written and illustrated by Marc Brown. WGBH Boston along with Cinar (now Cookie Jar Group) began production of the animated series in 1994, and aired its first episode on September 2, 1996. Since its debut, the show has broadcast 190 30-minute long episodes, and its 16th season premiered on October 15, 2012. With 195 episodes, Arthur is one of the longest-running TV shows on PBS Kids, behind only Sesame Street. A pilot for the spin-off series Postcards from Buster aired on December 2003 as a season 8 episode of Arthur. Postcards from Buster began airing from October 11, 2004 to November 21, 2008, where the series faced several years of hiatus, and it began airing again on February 2012. Arthur became one of the highest-rated shows on PBS Kids for several years since its debut, averaging almost 10 million viewers weekly in the U.S. It is aired on PBS in the United States. It is the longest-running children's animated series in the U.S., and the second longest-running animated series in the U.S., behind The Simpsons.[9] Summary of Movie 1981 Version Arthur is a 1981 comedy film written and directed by Steve Gordon. The film stars Dudley Moore as the eponymous Arthur Bach, a drunken New York City millionaire playboy who is on the brink of an arranged marriage to a wealthy heiress, but ends up falling for a common working-class girl from Queens. It was the first and only film directed by Gordon, who died in 1982 of a heart attack at age 44. Arthur earned over $82 million at the US box office, placing it fourth in 1981's highest box office grosses. It was notable for its title song, "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)", co-written and performed by Christopher Cross. The film was nominated for a total of four Academy Awards. John Gielgud won Best Supporting Actor and the theme song won Best Original Song. A remake starring Russell Brand was released in April 2011. 2011 Version Arthur is a 2011 comedy film written by Peter Baynham and directed by Jason Winer. It is a remake of the 1981 film written and directed by Steve Gordon. It stars Russell Brand in the title role, with Helen Mirren, Jennifer Garner, Greta Gerwig and Nick Nolte in supporting roles. For more information about Arthur, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *'Episode 24 ArTHOR': The 2011 movie gets spoofed along with [[Thor|the movie Thor]]. Category:Movie